The girl who never stays
by Soniclover23
Summary: Amy never stays longer than a week. She never has a reason to stay. After a week she's on the move to a new foster home. But when she meets her new foster mother and her 3 new foster brothers, will she finally have a reason to stay? Will she develop feelings? Will there be consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I came up with this small one-shot after waking up from a nap XD. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I've been known as the girl who never stays. I see no reason to when there are other places for me. I tend to escape a lot. But where you might wonder? Well, new foster homes. Still don't understand? Well, let me explain. My name is Amy Rose. I'm 17 and I lost my family in a car crash when I was 5. Ever since that day I lost a part of me that will never return. Throughout my life I've been placed in different foster homes. I give myself about 1 week or less to decide whether I should stay or leave.

I escape and never come back. So far I haven't found a good reason to stay. Okay…I'll admit…I'm scared of getting attached. I've had many great foster homes. As much as I would have loved to stay, I just don't want to get attached. I've never been to school because what's the point if I'll eventually leave? I've never had a boyfriend. I have never kissed anybody. There are so many things I've never done. But I'm okay with that.

I'll admit that it's not easy finding a foster home. Especially at my age. Who would take a 17 year old in? Apparently me. I've been really lucky after I turned 13 and did my first escape. After that, I've never stopped and I don't plan to. Unless there's a reason for me to stay. I've been placed to a new foster home and I don't think it'll be any different than the last foster homes.

But I think it's best to find out what happened earlier today before heading to my new foster home.

* * *

There it was, Station Square. The city where anything was possible. But for Amy, it was just another city. She stared at the sign that read _'Welcome to Station Square!'_ and made her way into the city point. She hugged her backpack and looked around. The city was big. She was a bit frightened but she was always scared. It was no surprise to her.

She looked down to her watch. She had 4 hours to spare until she had to meet her new foster home. She rolled her eyes and stopped for a moment to decide what to do. As she was deciding, her mind was full of curiosity of who her new foster family was going to be.

"I'll probably have younger siblings as usual. Mom and dad should be great just like all my other foster parents I've abandoned." She sighed, shaking her head.

A certain sign had caught her interest. An amusement park was nearby and all the rides were free today. Amy took this as a time to have a little fun. Even if it means all by herself. She hugged her backpack a bit tighter and walked towards the direction of the amusement park.

It didn't take her long to arrive. The amusement park was packed. Long lines were in every ride. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. But she was already here. She needed to kill time. As she entered, she looked at every ride in amazement. It was her first time being in an amusement park. A certain ride had caught her interest. It was a bit empty but the line was definitely shorter. It was a Ferris wheel. Of course nobody would want to go on a slow ride.

She made her way to the line and waited patiently. Little by little she moved forward until it was her turn. She didn't realize that this ride required two people. She wondered who was going to sit with her. As an empty seat was available, she sat down. She turned her head to the right feeling a little embarrassed that nobody was going to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry but this ride requires two people. And nobody is in line. I'm going to have to ask you to le-" The employee was interrupted by a male voice. He turned his head and smiled. He allowed the male voice to sit next to Amy and secured the seat.

"Hi." The voice greeted.

Amy turned her head. Her eyes went wide when she noticed a blue hedgehog sitting next to her. If there was one thing that made Amy nervous it was boys. She never understood what made her so nervous when boys were around. She's mostly had female siblings throughout her new foster homes. Once in a while she had younger male siblings but they were young. It's the older boys that always made her freak.

"Hey…" Amy awkwardly responded.

"I'm Sonic. What's your name?" He greeted, taking his hand out.

"Amy. It's um…nice to meet you." She smiled nervously, shaking his hand.

As the ride began moving up, the tension was awkward. Amy didn't know what to say. But thankfully Sonic started a conversation.

"So are you new around here?" He asked, looking down.

"Yeah. I just got here. Are you?" She asked, looking down as well.

"Nope. I've lived here my whole life. I think you're going to love it here." He smiled.

"I doubt that…" Amy said, gasping when she realized what she had said out loud.

"Wait what?" Sonic asked, confused.

"N-Nothing! I hope you're right." She chuckled.

"So how old are you?" Sonic asked, looking directly at her.

His emerald eyes were intriguing. His eyes made it hard for Amy to focus. She caught herself not paying attention and shook her head. She smiled and rubbed her head.

"I'm 17. How about you?"

"18. Say, are you going to enroll in Chaos High?" Sonic asked, a bit excited.

"Uhhhh-" The question was enough for Amy to sigh sadly.

"I'll take that as a no?" He asked.

"I…don't know…" She replied.

"Oh." Was all Sonic was able to say.

As the ride started to make its way down, Amy quickly got off and turned to Sonic.

"It was nice meeting you!" She waved and walked away.

Sonic quickly sat up and watched Amy walk away, disappearing into the crowds. Something about her made Sonic very curious and he was suddenly interested. But he shrugged as he knew he might never see her again. He walked away heading towards another ride.

* * *

After Amy walked away from Sonic, she found a bench. She sat down and looked up at the sky. She groaned and face palmed.

"Why did you tell him your age?Dang it Amy." She groaned.

She looked down at her watch and she was only able to kill 20 minutes. There still was plenty of time before she had to meet her new foster home and she had no idea what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her stomach growl. She opened her backpack and looked for her wallet. She had 50 dollars to buy herself something and food was the first thing on her mind.

She bought a soda and a hot dog and silently ate at an empty table. She enjoyed being alone. She's always been an introvert and she liked it. A couple of minutes later her stomach was finally full and she began walking again. She had 3 more hours and she didn't feel like going on any rides.

So, she decided to arrive at the foster home a little early. She took out an address and walked through the busy city, away from the amusement park. She would return sometime when she had friends. _If_ she ever stays long enough to make some.

20 minutes passed and Amy came to a stop. She was faced with a mansion away from the city. She was in awe. It was a big house no doubt and the neighborhood was full of rich homes and home owners. Amy nervously walked inside the garden and stopped in front of the door.

She nervously raised her hand to knock on the door. A few seconds later the door opened. A female hedgehog opened the door with a cheerful smile. Amy nervously smiled and waved awkwardly.

"You must be Amelia Rose! We've been expecting you! My name is Aleena." Aleena greeted.

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

"Come in! Settle down. It's great to finally have a girl around the house. 3 boys gets kind of stressful and annoying. But my boys are good hedgehogs." Aleena said, laughing.

"3 boys?" Amy muttered.

"They aren't here at the moment but they will be the best foster brothers you'll ever have I hope. I am aware about your history of leaving after about a week or less and I just want to let you know that you will be happy here. But I understand if you want to leave. Just give us a shot alright?" She asked, smiling.

" _How can I say no to that smile?" Amy thought._

Amy simply nodded.

"Now, let me take you to your room. I wasn't sure what was your favorite color so I left the walls white but maybe you can paint them later? I hope you like how I designed your room. Now, I'm going to cool dinner and come out when you want. I'll call you down when the boys arrive. They will be so happy to finally have a sister." Aleena exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

"Wow…this is a nice room. Big and lots of space. I need this. But 3 boys? Are they older or younger? Oh I'm so nervous." Amy sighed, sitting on her bed. She looked around her room. There was a desk with a computer on it. Pens and pencils along with paper. A big closet that seemed empty. A small couch facing a TV that's up on the wall. A big pink carpet in the middle of the room. This was perfect.

She opened her backpack and took out the clothes that she had brought with her. It wasn't much but it was enough to last her for about 1 week. If she decided to stay, she was for sure going to get a job and buy more clothes. Maybe even go to school for the first time.

As Amy was adjusting to her room, she wanted to take a nap. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, Aleena's voice was heard from downstairs. She groaned and sat up. She fixed herself from the mirror and walked out her room. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her heart stopped when her eyes locked with the same hedgehog she had met earlier.

" _Not the emerald eyes…" Amy thought._

"Amelia these are my 3 sons. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic. Boys this is Amelia Rose. She will be your new foster sister. Now, I want you 3 to make her feel at home." Aleena introduced. "Now I will continue making dinner. See you guys later at the table."

Amy looked down. She was afraid. She wanted to run to her room but she didn't want to be rude. Instead, she waited for one of the 3 boys to break the silence.

"So Amelia, what do you think of the house so far?" Silver asked, smiling at her.

Amy looked up, avoiding Sonics gaze. His stare was intimidating and she just wanted to be alone. But Silver was being nice to her and she didn't want to appear rude.

"It's nice. I envy you." She replied.

"Well, no need to envy anymore because you live here now." He said excitedly.

"Heh thanks."

Silver looked at Shadow and nudged him. He glared at Silver and sighed.

"If you need anything, you can come to any of us but I'm more reliable." Shadow muttered, walking away.

Silver chuckled. "Don't mind him. He's like that but he's cool. Sonic? Aren't you going to say something to our new foster sister?"

Sonic looked at Silver and back at Amy and dashed away.

"Okay then…I guess he'll talk to you later. Well, how about I give you a tour around the house? I don't want you to get lost." Silver laughed.

"Okay sure." Amy smiled, walking away with Silver.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol I think this might be a small story. Maybe like a 6 or less chapter story. What do you guys think so far? I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Bare with me with Aleena being the mother of Silver and Shadow. But this is Fanfiction so anything can happen. Annnnnd please don't start with this story being 'incest' because it really isn't if you think about it. Anyway Baiiii**


	2. Bonding

**Omg I love the idea of this story so I'm making another chapter kind of early. Umm enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

"And this is my room. Right next to yours and on the opposite is Shadows and Sonic is right across from you. Now, I'm going to go freshen up for dinner. I hope this house tour was helpful. Feel free to ask me or my brothers for anything. See you later Amelia." Silver said, as he walked to his room.

"Amy." She remarked, looking at him.

"Excuse me?" Silver asked, looking back at her.

"Amy. Call me Amy." She smiled.

Silver smiled back. "Alright Amy. See you later."

Amy lightly chuckled and walked to her room, closing the door behind her. When she faced her room, she nearly screamed at the sight of Sonic sitting on her bed with his arms crossed. He quickly dashed towards her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh it's just me." Sonic spoke, taking his hand away from her mouth.

"Why are you in my room?!" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You could have told me you were going to be my new foster sister. I could have introduced you to the city a bit more." He sighed as he sat on a chair.

Amy crossed her arms. "Well, why would I tell some stranger something personal?"

"I'm not stranger anymore. I'm your brother." Sonic replied.

"Foster brother. Just saying brother makes me sound related to you." Amy corrected.

"Fine whatever. Anyway, so what's this deal about leaving after a week?" Sonic asked.

Amy's eyes widened. She looked down. "H-How do you know about that?"

"I overheard the conversation you had with our mom." He responded.

Amy felt goosebumps when he said 'our mother' but she had to get used to it. Even if it was going to be for a week. But maybe it could be longer. It all depends if she has a reason to stay.

"You had no right to hear about that information." Amy remarked, frowning.

"We were going to find out eventually. I wasn't sure if it was after you left or before you left. I won't tell Silver and Shadow but at least I know." He said, standing up.

"Okay well it was nice talking to you but I need some alone time." Amy said, opening the door for Sonic.

"Well, dinner is about to start in eaxctl-"

"Everybody dinner is ready!" Aleena's voice echoed through the hall.

"Now." Sonic chuckled.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked away. Sonic followed after her along with Shadow and Silver who came out of their rooms. The 3 rushed down to the dining room with everyone sitting in what seemed to be their own seat. Amy looked at the table and noticed there was only one chair left. It was in between Shadow and Silver.

Amy slowly made her way to her seat and looked down. This wasn't new to her. But the fact that she was in between two boys was new. She didn't know what to say or do.

"So, Amy…how is your stay here so far? I hope my boys have welcomed you to your new home." Aleena smiled, taking a bite at the pasta she made.

"I'm getting settled. But I'm really enjoying my stay here. Silver has been extremely helpful." Amy smiled at Silver. He smiled back.

Sonic stayed quiet. Watching Silver and Amy getting along made him feel a small pang of jealousy. But he refused to show it. Instead, he quietly ate his dinner without saying a word. Shadow started to converse with Amy and Silver which surprised Aleena, Silver and even Sonic. Shadow rarely talked at the table and the fact that he was being talkative was a surprise.

"Yeah I have a girlfriend. Her name is Maria." Shadow smirked.

"How about you Silver?" Amy asked.

"Well, not exactly. We're close but I'm trying to find the right moment." Silver responded.

"What's her name?"

"Blaze. She's my best friend." Silver smiled.

"Aww."

"Sonic here has never had a girlfriend." Shadow chuckled.

"Bro that's not cool." Sonic glared.

"I mean, you have a ton of girls hitting on you at school and you reject them all. I think it's about time to settle down a bit." Silver joined in.

"Well, I'm just waiting for the right girl. There's nothing wrong with that." Sonic defended.

"That's right." Amy accidentally said. She face palmed and looked down. She began to mentally curse and she felt pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Speaking of school…have you decided to enroll? School has just started so it's not too late." Aleena mentioned.

"Yeah! You can hang out with us. We're pretty popular." Silver chuckled.

"All the girls would envy you." Shadow remarked.

"I-I don't know…I'll think about it." Amy muttered, looking at Sonic and Aleena who slowly nodded. Silver and Shadow both looked at each other confused but shrugged it off. An hour later everyone had finished dinner and took off to their rooms.

Amy was already dressed into her PJ's but needed to brush her teeth and wash her face. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she faced the bathroom, she nearly screamed when she saw Sonic coming out of the shower. She couldn't move.

Sonic came out of the shower and looked at Amy. He shrieked and quickly placed a towel around him. He frowned at Amy who was still shocked to move or react.

"Amy what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, walking up to her.

"N-No! Don't get close!" She stuttered.

Sonic froze. He looked at Amy who was blushing furiously. He smirked and leaned against the wall. "You like what you see?" He joked.

"N-No…can I just please brush my teeth…" Amy mumbled.

Sonic laughed and nodded. He walked to the door and exited. Amy quickly locked the door and sighed. She slid down behind the door. She's never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. She witnessed a guy in the shower. He was flirting with her. Her cheeks were warm.

"I don't think I can even last a week here…" She whispered, a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Amy was fast asleep. Her bed was cloud 9. She was in her dream world and she never wanted to wake up. Unfortunately for her, she was awoken by Aleena who knocked on her door. Amy groaned and got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened the door.

"Oh! I didn't know you were still asleep. It's almost noon and you missed breakfast." Aleena said.

"Oh my gosh I didn't think I slept through breakfast. I am so sorry. I was just very tired yesterday and this bed is just amazing. Let me change and I'll meet you downstairs?" Amy suggested.

"That would be great." Aleena nodded, walking away.

Amy closed her door and ran to her closet. It was still empty but that might change soon. She picked out white knee length shorts with a yellow blouse and her black strapped sandals. She tied her quills in a high, messy ponytail with a yellow headband over her quills. She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up her face. After she was done, she walked downstairs and greeted Aleena who was sitting on the couch with her purse on her shoulder.

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" Amy asked.

"Not me. We." She smiled as she pointed at her 3 sons sitting on a couch together. Amy turned to look at them and they all had bored expressions on their faces. She didn't understand what was going on. She was about to ask when Silver beat her to it.

"Apparently mom wants us to bond through shopping. She figured you needed a new wardrobe." Silver shrugged.

Amy gasped and faced Aleena. "N-No. You don't have to do this. I was planning on getting a job and pay for my stuff. I feel bad."

"No need dear! I haven't shopped with my boys in so long and to shop with my daughter will be exciting for me! Don't worry. Let's go! I can't wait!" Aleena excitedly spoke, walking out the door. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow all looked at Amy who nervously chuckled.

"This should be interesting." Silver exclaimed, walking out the door.

"I don't like shopping." Shadow muttered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic remarked, walking out with Amy.

* * *

"So what do you want to buy first?" Aleena asked, looking at every store.

"Um…well anywhere is fine. No expensive stores though." Amy spoke, rubbing her arm.

"But they have the best clothes. Oh Amy don't worry. Trust me alright?"

Amy knew there was no way she was going to change her mind. She nodded and walked away with Aleena leaving the 3 boys alone.

"Poor Amy." Silver chuckled.

"Amy? Wasn't her name Amelia?" Shadow asked.

"Amy for short. She likes to be called Amy."

"So what should we do? We haven't been here in a while." Sonic spoke, placing his arms around Silver and Shadow. They all sighed.

"Let's buy something for Amy. From us." Silver suggested.

"You're very fond of her huh?" Shadow asked, smirking.

"No! I mean, I'm excited we have a sister now. I feel as if we need to be the best brothers she's ever had. She's younger than us. Don't you feel some sort of job to protect her?" Silver asked, looking at Shadow and Sonic.

"Well, I guess so. When you put it that way." Shadow shrugged.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go find something for her." Sonic smiled, walking away.

* * *

"Look at this shirt." Amy smiled, placing it over her.

"Oh I love it. You look beautiful in just about anything." Aleena complimented, making Amy blush.

It's been an hour since Amy and Aleena have been shopping for clothes. Amy managed to find a good bunch of clothes that would last her for a few months but she was still unsure if she was going to stay or not. It's been 2 days already. 5 more left before she decides whether she goes or not.

But what worried her was that she still hasn't found a reason to stay.

Aleena noticed Amy looking a little off. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amy looked up and formed a small smile. Aleena smiled back. Her smile was so heartwarming and sincere. She was a perfect mother. Her sons must be proud to be able to call her their mother.

"Is there something going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Aleena asked.

"I still haven't found a reason to stay. I'm starting to like it here but if I can't find a reason to stay…I leave." Amy sadly replied.

"Well, we still have 5 days. I'm sure you'll find your reason. It might be right in front of you and you wouldn't even know until fate decides when the moment is right. It's about time you found your purpose in this world. Whether it's to make someone happy or make a difference in this world. Just give it time." Aleena advised.

"Thank you…that means a lot. I'll keep that in mind." Amy replied, hugging her.

"Are we ruining your guys' moment?" Silver asked.

Amy and Aleena broke away and looked at Silver who was full with bags. Aleena laughed and helped him with the bags. Shadow and Sonic came in with a few other bags.

"What's all this?" Aleena asked.

"Well, we might have gotten a bit carried away with our shopping. Last time we were here there wasn't anything good but everything is upgraded and we found a bunch of stuff." Sonic explained, nervously chuckling.

"Oh, here Amy. We all got you something. We hope you like it." Silver said, handing Amy a small bag.

"Oh…you didn't have to get me anything." Amy looked at Silver and then at Shadow and Sonic.

"We wanted to. A little something from your brothers." Shadow smiled. He then quickly frowned.

Amy took out a small diary. It was a pink journal with the letter A. The letter A was blank which Amy assumed was a spot for a picture. A small lock and key were attached to the journal along with a fancy looking pen that had feathers attached to the top.

Amy began to tear up. She was trying her best to fight the tears but she couldn't. Soon tears began falling and she quickly rubbed her eyes. She then hugged the trio, thanking them. She placed her gift back inside the bag and continued wiping her eyes.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I will forever remember this. Thank you so much." Amy thanked.

Aleena began to tear up. "This moment is too beautiful to miss. Let me take a picture. Huddle up my babies."

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow all stood next to each other while Amy walked in the middle. The 3 then surrounded Amy all looking at her with grins while Amy smiled at the camera. Soon, Aleena decided it was time to go home. She went to the cashier to pay and they all walked out the store.

"I've been smiling too much today." Shadow muttered.

"But it feels good right?" Silver teased.

"No, my face hurts." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're going to be smiling a lot more now." Sonic exclaimed, looking at Amy.

Amy smiled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Another chapter done. I was planning not to do the shopping scene until the next chapter but the number of words would have been short. Since the first chapter ranged about 2000 words, this one would have had about 1500 and I wanted to make it 2000 at least. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you for the reviews so far. I'm happy to know a few are liking this story so far. I'll still update H.S Love when I can soon. Baiiii.**


	3. Dear Diary

**So it seems as if everyone really likes this story! I'm so glad :D I like where it's going. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

As soon as the family arrived home, Amy ran to her room. She locked the door and jumped on her bed with the diary in her hands. She was excited to start writing down how her last few days had been. Amy loved to write. Nobody knew that. She didn't think it was that exciting to tell. When she began writing, her imagination had no limit. Nobody can stop her. She wrote her dreams that seemed impossible to accomplish. She wrote whatever her heart wanted to say but can't be heard.

She opened her pen and started on the first page. She wrote the date and her name. She made sure her bedroom door was locked so nobody would interrupt her. She hated that. She would lose all focus and she would not feel like writing anymore. She sighed and began writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is my new diary. I will be writing here pretty often so expect some lame stories about my life or something. Anyway, let me tell you a bit about me. My name is Amelia Lynn Rose. Don't tell anyone about my middle name. I go as Amy because it sounds normal. I am 17 and I have no parents. Birth parents to be precise. I never knew what actually happened to them but I've been told they died in a car crash. I believed it. But I was never 100% sure it was true. Anyway, I have a history of having a lot of foster homes. But, I escape around a week or so. Why? Well, I never have a purpose to stay. If I have no purpose I move on. Until something can keep me occupied, I will always run. But I have another reason why I don't stay. I'm scared to get attached. When you get attached to something, it's your weakness. It can be easily taken away from you once the wrong person knows what it is. So, I prefer not to get attached. That way, I don't get hurt and neither does the person or object. Wait…objects wouldn't care if they got hurt. Unless they have meaning. Ugh ignore that! Also, with my history of moving foster homes, I am currently staying in a big mansion with an amazing family. I have 3 foster brothers! I'm kind of scared because I can already feel myself getting attached. It hasn't been a week yet. My foster mom wants me to stay but do I is the question. My 3 brothers are awesome. Silver is more of the extrovert and very upbeat. He loves making new friends and he's so understanding. Shadow is more of an introvert. He likes to be alone and doesn't talk much. But he has a sweet smile when he does smile. But that's rare. Sonic is somewhat confusing. He's nice. He's kind of cute I guess. But he's different compared to his brothers. I just can't figure what it is that makes him so different. Well, I think I've written enough. I'll write again soon._

 _\- A.L.R_

Amy closed her diary and hugged it. She missed writing. She stopped for a while because she's always wanted to write on something that would be hers. Sure, she had papers and pencils provided from her other foster homes but it wasn't a journal. She placed her diary under her pillow and got off from her bed. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 7:35 pm. It was early yet she was somewhat exhausted.

"I don't know what to do…what can I do around here?" Amy asked herself. She quietly opened her door and peeked her head out. The hallways were empty. She quickly got out of her room and slowly closed the door behind her. She went downstairs and stopped. She thought back to the house tour Silver gave her. A certain room had caught her interest. She looked to her left and right.

"I know it's on the left but what door?" Amy mumbled, looking at 5 doors from the hallway. She closed her eyes and tried to think. The first 3 doors were guest rooms. The 4th one was a bathroom. Which meant the last door on the right was definitely the room she was looking for. She walked up to the 5th door and opened it. Her eyes widened along with her smile.

"Yes! I found the library!" She cheered, applauding.

"Shhh!" A shush was heard, making Amy freeze.

"Oh my gosh. Who's there? I have a hammer and I am not afraid to use it." She said, making her hammer appear.

"Amy it's just me." Shadow rolled his eyes. He came out from a certain shelf section.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Amy asked, putting her hammer away.

"I live here." He replied, nonchalantly.

"No freaking kidding Sherlock." Amy responded.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked back.

"I live here." She smirked.

Shadow chuckled. "This is one of the places where I know my brothers won't annoy me. I love my room but I love the library better."

"I didn't you would like libraries. I mean, I can see why. I love reading. Books give that sense of escape and freedom you know?"

"Exactly. I'm the only one who comes here. But it seems this place finally has someone new." He smiled slowly. He then returned to his usual serious face. He held his cheeks, rubbing them.

"Does it really hurt?" She laughed.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Well, if you want, I can leave." Amy suggested.

"No, don't. I was about to leave anyway. You enjoy some alone time here. I'll see you later Amy." Shadow waved, walking away from the room, closing the door behind him. Amy sighed and walked around the library. For a small room the library seemed very much big. She scanned every shelf looking for any books that caught her interest. After a few minutes, she finally found a book that caught her eye.

"Where the road takes me? This sounds nice." Amy said, sitting on a chair. She began reading the introduction. Before she knew it, she dozed off away from reality and into the book. Little did she know that hours had passed. She was halfway through the book but her eyes were no longer able to stay awake. She dropped the book and fell asleep.

A few minutes after Amy fell asleep, Shadow walked in. When he couldn't sleep, he would go to the library and read until he fell asleep. But he was startled when he saw Amy fast asleep on his favorite chair. He smiled shortly and slowly walked up to her. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of the library. As he was making his way up the stairs, he could have sworn his heart almost came out of his chest.

"Shadow? What are you doing with Amy?" Silver asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Taking Amy back to her room. She fell asleep in the library and I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Why? Is there a problem?" Shadow asked.

"No. I was just wondering. I mean, its 11 already. What are you still doing awake?" Silver asked.

"I wasn't tired. You know I go to the library when I can't sleep." Shadow replied.

"I know. Well, be careful with Amy. I'm going back to bed. Night bro." Silver waved, walking back to his room. Shadow nodded and headed towards Amy's room. He gently placed her down on her bed and placed a blanket over her. He quickly walked away, closing the door behind him.

"Back to the library." He muttered, walking away.

* * *

Amy woke up earlier than she usually did. It was 7 am and she would still be asleep until 10. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She looked around her surroundings and realized she was in her room. But she clearly remembered she was in the library last night. A thought came to her mind and she smiled.

Shadow must've taken her to her bed. It had to be him. Only he knew she was there. She changed into black jeans and a red tank top with her black sandals. She let her quills down today but she placed a red headband to keep her bangs in place. She then ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up her face.

Amy then walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs, into the kitchen. She took a cup from a cabinet and opened the fridge. She took out a carton of milk and poured a bit into her cup. She then took a long sip and sighed of relief. After she finished her milk, she washed her cup and stretched as she walked towards the front door. She silently opened the door and noticed a few kids with backpacks walking in the same direction where she assumed school was.

She sighed. Today was Monday. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were probably gone already. But Aleena was still home. What was she supposed to do for a whole day? She closed the door and walked back to her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed.

"How easy it would have been for me if I just went to school. But I can't…not yet at least." Amy spoke, looking at herself from her mirror a few feet away from her. When she looked at herself from the mirror, she saw a scared and vulnerable teenager who was afraid to let people in. She was scared of getting hurt. But it's not her fault for being who she was to this day.

She took out her diary and laid on her stomach. She took out her pen and opened to the next page. Amy then began writing.

 _Dear Diary._

 _Well, I have 4 days left until I decided whether I should leave or not. I still haven't found a reason for me to stay but what my mom told me that day at the store really stayed in my head. Maybe my purpose is to make someone happy. But who? I don't know what change I could do for this world but I like the idea of making someone happy. Which is a bit admirable because I can barely keep myself happy. When a week has come, I actually hope I've found something that will let me stay here. I'm really loving my family. Who would have thought having 3 brothers was actually fun? I know I didn't. I'm currently home. Alone I think. Today is a Monday so my brothers are at school. I wish I could start school. I've never been to school and I am very much in need of an education. I've had tutors in math, science, and English and I've excelled pretty well. I just wonder when I'll use the knowledge I have. I'm bored diary. I want to do something but I don't know what. I barely know the city and I don't have any friends. I've never had friends. I doubt I ever will. But who needs friends when you yourself? I've always had myself and I've been happy. Friends will only hold me back. Okay…Okay I actually want friends. I want to talk to someone that will understand me. I know I have my mom and foster brothers but first of all…I am not really comfortable talking to my mom yet. My brothers are well, boys and what do boys know about a girls feelings? I need someone my age and a girl of course who understands me. Maybe when I go to school someday I will find a friend like that. In the meantime, I don't mind only having myself for a while. Anyway, I think that's enough for today._

 _-A.L.R_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I added a bit of some Shadamy. Don't get used to it though lol. I'm not a big fan but once in a while I like trying something new and to be honest…I kind of liked it. Haha thank you so much for the reviews! Bai-**


	4. Lost

**Yaaayy a lot of you guys are really liking this story! I am loving it. I don't have much to say so let's get straight to the story.**

* * *

As soon as Amy finished writing in her diary, she closed it and placed it under her pillow. Within moments of placing her diary away, she heard a knock on her door. She jumped off of her bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, Aleena smiled brightly.

"Good morning Amy! How are you doing?" Aleena greeted, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine. Thanks. Is there anything you need?" Amy asked, staring awkwardly at her.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I was going off to work and I didn't want you to be left alone. So, I decided you should take a walk around the city or even the neighborhood. I got you a phone so you can stay in contact with me along with the boys." Aleena remarked, handing Amy her phone.

"Wow. Thank you so much. But I'm kind of scared to be on my own." Amy lied.

"Don't be! Just stay aware of your surroundings and you should be okay. Don't go too far though. I'll see you at dinner." Aleena quickly pecked Amy on her cheek and walked away.

Amy closed her door. She sighed and face palmed. "Really Amy? Scared to be on your own? I think that's the biggest lie I've ever told anyone." She was slightly frustrated with herself. She stopped being scared of being alone a long time ago. She lied to herself which hurt her. She shook her head and sat on her bed. She looked down at her phone and grinned.

"My own phone…the only contacts I have are Aleena, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. I wish I had some other contacts." As soon as Amy said that, she knew what she needed to do. She picked out an outfit from her closet and fixed herself a bit. She ran out the house and began away from the rich neighborhood. She walked down the hill and slowly made her way into the city. Citizens rushed through the streets, bumping into each other.

Amy was pushed around with no apologies. She groaned while trying to escape from the crowd. As soon as she found an escape, she took her chance and successfully left the crowd. She had ran to fast that she didn't realize she had crashed into a door. She took a step back and held her face in pain.

"Great…I am definitely getting a bruise on the forehead later…" She muttered. Amy looked at the sign from the door and was immediately amused. She walked in and admired the store. Her nose sniffed the scent of sweetness.

"Hello! Welcome to Sweets n Treats. Would you like anything?" An employee greeted, waving from the cashier. Amy walked up to the cashier and waved. She then made her way to the display area where all the sweets were stored.

"This looks amazing. I can't decide what to get…" Amy spoke, scanning all her options.

"I definitely recommend the fruit tart. The fruit is very fresh and the yogurt below is just so creamy and sweet." A female voice exclaimed, startling Amy. She turned to the voice and lightly chuckled. A purple cat in what seemed to be the employee uniform shyly smiled at Amy.

"Well, I'll take the fruit tart." Amy nodded, grinning.

"One tart coming up." The cat said, walking towards the tarts.

Amy then walked to the cashier which happened to be the purple cat. Amy took out her wallet and handed the cashier some cash. She then took her fruit tart and was about to leave when she was stopped.

"Hey! I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

"I am. My name is Amy. Nice to meet you." Amy introduced.

"Likewise. My name is Blaze." Blaze greeted.

"Wait…Blaze as in Silver's best friend?" Amy asked, remembering the conversation back then during dinner.

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know Silver?" Blaze asked.

"He's uh…well my…brother." Amy replied.

"Really? He never told me he had a sister."

"Well, it's because I'm his foster sister." Amy clarified.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'd really like to talk and hang with you. Here, take my number." Blaze took a paper and a pen. She wrote down a few numbers and handed it to Amy. She thanked Blaze and waved goodbye. Once Amy walked out of the store, she sat down on a bench and joyfully ate her fruit tart.

"Oh my gosh…this is so good." Amy silently moaned.

* * *

After a couple minutes of eating her fruit tart, Amy took out the paper Blaze had given her and registered her phone number in her contacts. She smiled when she finally gained a new contact. A possible new friend that she secretly and desperately needed.

Amy stood up and continued walking through the busy streets. She saw various stores. Clothing stores, fast food, kid stores, bookstores. There was so much to do and she didn't know where to start. After 20 minutes of walking around, she came across a park. She shrugged and walked towards the park. It was sort of empty which pleased her.

"What can I do here?" She mumbled, eyeing the area. She spotted a homeless lady struggling to stand up. She must've fallen and injured herself. Amy growled when she noticed a few boys laughing and making fun of her. She shook her head and walked up to the homeless lady.

"Excuse me but I don't think it's nice to laugh at someone who is clearly injured. Shame on you kids for not respecting your elders. Go away and do something productive." Amy glared at the kids who ran away. She turned to the lady who was on the floor.

"Here, let me help you up." Amy took her hand out and slowly pulled her up. The lady slightly groaned and quickly sat on a bench.

"Thank you Miss. Clumsy old me tripped on a rock. But I'm so fragile I'm afraid I am no longer strong." The lady sighed, rubbing her arm.

"It's alright. Don't blame yourself. I crashed into a door just a while ago and well, I'm a teenager." Amy laughed.

"I don't know how I can repay you for helping me. Nowadays individuals treat citizens like me as trash. They're rude and mean. It's rare to see teenagers like you especially." The lady smiled.

"No need to repay me. I couldn't just ignore you. That's not how I was raised."

"Well, your parents did a good job raising you."

Amy sadly looked down and nodded. "They sure did." She stood up and beamed. "Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you soon. Bye." Amy waved goodbye.

The lady waved goodbye. Amy walked away from the park and sighed. Normally when she talked about her parents, she would be okay. But, with the lady she felt different. Sad. It didn't make sense to her, but then again…nothing in her life ever did. She doesn't remember her parents much and she hates herself for not being able to.

"It's not your fault Amy…don't think it was." Amy whispered, looking down. Her eyes felt watery and this was not what she needed. She wiped her eyes and looked up with a grin. Amy didn't know where to go anymore so she decided it was time to head back home. She gasped when she realized she forgot what streets she had walked on.

"Crap. I made so many turns and stops that I didn't realize I was already lost." Amy groaned and looked down at her phone. Aleena was at work and the boys were still at school. There was no way she was going to interrupt any one of them. She kept walking hoping the time would go by fast. As she was nervously pacing back and forth, she mentally cursed at herself.

* * *

Amy was deep in thought that she didn't realize 5 hours had passed. She looked up at the sky and her eyes widened. She looked at her phone. It was already 6 pm. Aleena wasn't home yet but the boys were. She went through her contacts and scanned at the names.

"Who should I call…Shadow? No. Silver? I don't know…he's helped enough. I haven't spoken much to Sonic. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." She nervously gulped, pressing the call button.

" _Hello?"_

"Sonic…hey…" Amy greeted.

" _Amy is that you? How did you get my number? When did you get a phone? Where are you?" Sonic asked._

"Uh…yes it's me. Mom gave me a phone today with your contact along with Silver and Shadow's. Also I think I'm lost." She nervously chuckled.

" _Oh gosh Amy. Can you find a street name so I can come and get you?" Sonic asked._

"Sure. The closest street from where I am is called Tennyson."

" _How did you get that far into the city? Anyway, don't move. I'll be there in about 5 seconds." Sonic quickly hung up._

Amy stared at her phone and frowned. "5 seconds? What is he talking abo-" A sudden gust of wind hit her, startling her.

"Hiya." Sonic greeted, chuckling.

"H-How did you…"

"You didn't know? I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic smirked.

"What…" Amy was in awe.

"Let's go home. Mom will be home soon and it's almost dinner. It's Chicken Monday! She makes the best chicken with mashed potatoes." Sonic excitedly explained. Amy laughed. Before she knew it, Sonic had kneeled down.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Hop on my back. Hold on tight but not too tight." He grinned.

"I'm scared. Will I die?"

"No. With me you won't ever get hurt. Trust me."

Amy slowly got on his back and hugged his neck. She hid her face under his quills. She was scared. She didn't know what to expect.

"Don't be scared. Don't close your eyes. Keep them open." Sonic said, taking off.

Amy began screaming. She tried her best to keep her eyes open but she was struggling. Everything was blurry and she suddenly felt free for a moment. She then began laughing and her eyes beamed with joy. The rush made her stomach do flips. Finally they came to a stop and Sonic slowly placed her down.

Amy felt her legs wobble and suddenly fell. She landed on her bottom and groaned in pain. She tried standing up but she was weak.

"What is wrong with me…?" She asked, holding her head.

"It's normal. What did you think?" Sonic asked, letting her hold his arm for support.

"That was amazing. I've never felt s-"

"Free?" Sonic spoke, raising a brow.

"Yeah. The way everything was a blur and the wind hitting my face. Your speed is amazing." Amy complemented.

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so. Shadow is somewhat fast but I'm faster." He chuckled.

"Is that so?" Shadow asked as he opened the door.

"Yup. Unless you want to race again. But we all know what the results will be." Sonic smirked.

"Annnnd his cockiness begins. Don't mind him Amy. He likes to brag." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Silver asked, peeking through the door.

"Amy got lost and I went to pick her up." Sonic replied, making his way inside with Amy.

"And I am assuming she experienced your speed?" Silver asked.

"Yup. She's going through the effects right now. It'll go away soon."

"So how did you get lost?" Shadow asked, looking at Amy.

"Well, I was being pushed around by the crowd that I didn't pay attention to where I was going." Amy explained.

"Is that a bruise on your forehead?" Silver chuckled, poking the bruise.

"Ow!" Amy cried, swatting his hand away.

"Haha let me get some ice." Silver walked away.

"How did you get that bruise? I didn't notice it." Sonic wondered.

"I ran into a door…" Amy mumbled.

Sonic started laughing along with Silver who was laughing very loudly from the kitchen. Shadow was struggling not to laugh but instead silently chuckled. Amy frowned and crossed her arms.

"It's not funny! It really hurt…" Amy muttered.

"I wish I was there to witness that." Sonic laughed, pretending to wipe a fake tear.

"Me too! I could have brought my camera and taken a picture. Maybe even frame it." Silver joked.

"Hmph! Well, I met someone very interesting today." Amy smirked, eyeing Silver.

"Who?" He asked.

"Blaze." Amy chuckled.

Silver went red for a moment. Sonic let out a small 'ouu' while Shadow raised his brow in amusement. Amy then stood up and winked at Silver.

"I'm going to freshen up. Remember this boys…don't mess with me. Or you'll want to sleep with one eye open." She joked, disappearing from the stairs.

"Having a sister is fun." Silver laughed.

"Very fun." Sonic chuckled.

"I guess so." Shadow shrugged.

* * *

 **A/N: A little playfulness from the hedgies lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time.**


	5. Uh oh

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

After Amy left the boys alone in the living room, she walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the lights. She glanced at herself through her mirror and flinched when she touched her bruise. Amy realized that Silver never gave her the ice she needed.

"It's purple…not that bad." She said to herself. Amy washed her face and casually exited the bathroom. She made her way downstairs into kitchen where the boys were making food.

"Wow you guys cook?" Amy asked amused.

"Kind of. Mom just called saying she's going to be late and that we'll have to make the chicken and mashed potatoes. It shouldn't be that hard right?" Silver asked, waving a spatula around.

"I guess so. Where's the chicken?" Amy asked.

"In the fridge. I'll take it out and start adding some spice to it." Sonic chuckled, making his way to the kitchen.

"I'll start on the mashed potatoes." Shadow remarked, picking a few potatoes out.

"And I'll make the best lemonade I have ever made." Silver said as he ran to the pantry.

"What do I do?" Amy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Help Sonic with that chicken. I don't trust him with the oven." Shadow pointed. Amy looked over at Sonic who had various spices all over the table. She walked up to him and looked down at the chicken.

"Wow…you sure are rubbing it pretty good." Amy chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? My hands are made for this sort of stuff." Sonic winked. Amy gave him a disgusted look before laughing.

"You dirty hedgehog." Amy remarked.

"Who says it had anything to do with dirty? If anyone is dirty it's you." Sonic spat, grinning.

"Whatever. How about I add some spice to it? I see you haven't added anything. You're just rubbing it…" Amy muttered, gently pushing him to the side. "Watch and learn." She said as she began pouring a variety of different spices. Sonic looked at her with awe.

"Girl do you cook?" Sonic asked.

"I did. Not anymore. But I know how to make a killer chocolate cake."

"DID I HEAR CHOCOLATE?!" Silver ran up to Amy with innocent, child-like eyes.

"I did. You love chocolate?"

"More than love. I crave it." Silver teased.

"You guys are dirty." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm the only normal one here." Shadow sighed.

"Shadow be quiet. Unless you want me to tell Amy what you did last year on our brother's ni-"

"I swear you little twit say something about that night and I won't hesitate strangling you." Shadow huffed, walking back to the potatoes.

"Uh…" Amy mumbled.

"Haha don't mind him. But anyway are you done with the chicken?" Sonic asked, looking down at the chicken that was begging to be cooked.

"Yeah. I need the oven to be preheated and then this baby is set. Shadow is the mashed potato doing?" Amy called.

"They're boiling. After the skin starts to break, I'll peel it off and add some touches to it."

"Well, Silver how's the lemonade?" Sonic asked.

"Almost done. Just got to add some sugar and its set." Silver said as he took a small container witched seemed like sugar. But then again he didn't see the label with salt. Nobody did. Silver added a good amount and placed the container back.

"Now what do we do until everything is ready?" Amy asked, looking at the 3.

"We can play never have I ever?" Silver shrugged.

"How about we just get to know more about Amy? I don't even know her birthday." He chuckled.

"That's true. Alright Amy. Be prepared to answer some questions." Sonic grinned as he took her hand and guided her to the kitchen table where Shadow and Silver both followed. As the 4 were sitting, Amy awkwardly looked down.

"So…what do you want to know?" Amy asked.

"What's your favorite color?" Silver asked.

"I have a lot. But I like Pink, any shade of blue aaaaand I guess white?" Amy responded.

"Favorite food?" Shadow asked.

"Uhh I like French fries." She smiled.

"Favorite dessert?" Sonic asked.

"Strawberry Ice cream I guess." She shrugged.

"When is your birthday?" Shadow asked.

"Uh well…I don't know my real one but I've stayed with October 6th."

"Any favorite genre of music?" Silver asked.

"I have a variety of genres. But I mostly like pop and classical?" She nervously chuckled.

"Are you a virgin?" Sonic joked.

Amy glared at Sonic.

"Kidding." He quickly said, raising his hands in defense.

"Is that all?" Amy asked.

"Anything you want to be when you're older?" Shadow asked.

"I…don't know. It changes a lot. But I guess maybe an author or a psychologist." She nodded.

"What's your perfect ideal date?" Sonic asked.

"Hm…I actually don't know. Dating has never been a thing for me. But I've read those cute scenes where the guy takes the girl to some secluded area and they stargaze behind his truck and they talk about anything." She smiled.

"I see." Sonic muttered.

After about 45 minutes of questions, the smell of smoke danced through the kitchen. The 4 looked at each other with wide eyes realizing they had forgotten the chicken and potatoes. They all stood up and ran to the oven and stove. Small flames erupted causing the smoke alarms to go off. Then the sprinklers were triggered.

"Oh nooooo." Amy cried.

"NOT THE CHICKEN AND POTATOES." Silver screamed.

"IDIOT GO GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER." Shadow yelled, looking at Silver and Sonic. Sonic quickly nodded and sped away only to come back with the extinguisher. He then put the flames out while Shadow turned off the alarm and sprinklers. Silver was still on the floor, distraught of what had happened. Amy sighed and tried lifting Silver to his feet.

Sonic groaned while Shadow face palmed. Amy rubbed her arm and Silver looked at the floor.

"What now…?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we got to clean up before mom comes." Shadow said as if the answer wasn't clear enough.

Everyone nodded and began cleaning the mess they had made. It took an hour before everything was back to normal. Amy sighed as she slouched on the couch in the living room. Sonic did the same thing along with Shadow and Silver. They were all hungry.

"How about we got out for pizza? The night is still young. Plus Amy won't get lost this time." Sonic suggested.

The 3 nodded, all running to their rooms. Amy opened her closet and took out a pair of white jeans with a white tank top and a denim jacket. She slipped on some black converse and put on a black beanie, letting her hair down. She ran downstairs where the 3 boys were waiting.

"I'm impressed. You dress quick. I thought girls normally take like an hour to get ready." Sonic chuckled.

Amy rolled her eyes. "That's because I'm only going out with you guys. If it was a party or even date you bet I'll take an hour to get ready. What are we waiting for? I'm hungry." She smiled, running out the door with Silver right behind her. Shadow chuckled.

"I thought we'd only have to deal with one childish teen. Silver. Now, Amy." Shadow spoke.

"Tell me about it." Sonic replied as he locked the door.

* * *

"Amy we introduce you to Chaos Pizzeria. The pizza here is amazing. Wait until you try the hot wings." Silver said as he was already drooling.

Amy laughed along with Sonic meanwhile Shadow sighed and shook his head. They all walked in and Amy was surprised at how full it was. Mostly teenagers filled the room. She then found herself following the guys to their table. They all sat down and took a look at the menu.

As Amy was scanning the menu, she felt the atmosphere tense up all of a sudden. She turned to her brothers and all of them growled with an annoyed look. She followed their eyes to a certain green hedgehog who had just walked in the pizzeria. A green hawk along with a grey albatross and purple swallow followed behind.

"Um guys…what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Well, what do we have here? The 3 popular brothers. And who is this little pink cutie?" Scourge asked, winking at Amy.

Amy frowned and stuck her tongue her out while pulling the bottom of her lower eye down. She crossed her arms looked away.

"Feisty. That turns me on." Scourge chuckled.

"What the hell do you want?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms angrily.

"I just wanted to say hi. Plus this new girl caught my interest. Although, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new? Because I would have remembered a pretty face like yours." Scourge winked. The green hawk and the rest laughed.

Amy felt her cheeks getting warm and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Aww I made pinky blush. How cute. Call me." Scourge grinned as he walked away.

"Man I hate him. He has no respect for girls." Shadow muttered.

"Tell me about it. He hits on Blaze all the time. It takes all my self-control to not use my powers on him. I don't want to get suspended or even expelled." Silver sighed.

"Amy I want you to stay away from him. He's trouble. Is that clear?" Sonic asked, putting her hands away from her face.

"O-Okay…" She responded, nodding slowly.

"That bastard made me not hungry anymore." Shadow remarked.

"Well, sucks to be you because I'm still hungry. OH WAITER!" Silver yelled, waving his hand.

"Geez you don't have to yell." Sonic muttered.

After ordering, the 4 hedgehogs waited about 10 minutes until the food finally arrived. Everyone dug in even Shadow and in less than 15 minutes all the food was gone. They all sighed in relief and paid the check.

"We're pigs…" Amy laughed, patting her flat stomach.

"Tell me about it. Everyone was looking at us like crazy." Silver laughed.

"But the food was good. How about we get some dessert?" Shadow raised his brow.

"I'M UP FOR THAT!" Both Silver and Amy yelled in unison.

* * *

"S-Sweet n Treats?!" Silver freaked.

"I want a fruit tart again." Amy hummed in amusement.

"Ohh that's good. I love the double fudge brownie." Sonic stated, rubbing his belly.

"I just like the vanilla ice cream." Shadow shrugged.

"Guys! Blaze could be working here! I'm not ready to see her." Silver nervously spoke.

"I doubt she's working at this hour." Sonic rolled his eyes, opening the door.

"Hello! Welcome to Sweet n Tre- Silver? And Amy!" Blaze greeted, running up to them. She hugged both Silver and Amy and then waved at Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey Blaze!" Amy cheerfully greeted.

"What brings you guys down here?" Blaze asked.

"We were just craving some dessert. Can we?" Silver asked.

"Of course! It's on the house. Pick anything you'd like. For Amy I'm pretty sure the fruit tart. Silver the usual. How about you two?" Blaze asked.

"I'll get the brownie and Shadow the vanilla ice cream. Give me about 5 minutes." Blaze said as she made her way over the counter.

As Blaze said in exactly 5 minutes she had a tray of goodies. Amy quickly ate her tart while Silver ate his chocolate cupcake. Shadow ate his ice cream maturely and Sonic ate his brownie casually. Blaze cleaned the tables and the counter. She dressed out of her work clothes and sat down with 4.

"So Amy, I guess they are your brothers. How's living with 3 boys?" Blaze asked.

"It's not that bad. I love them." She smiled.

"Aww my heart is touched." Silver said in a high pitch voice.

For the rest of the night they all talked about random stuff. In the conversation school had been mentioned a few times and Amy avoided the topic as best as she could. As much as she had loved being here, she was still willing to leave if nothing had grounded her. She needed something to keep her here. Time was running out and she was desperately waiting for something to happen.

" _Come on…something please happen. I want to stay here. I don't care about getting attached anymore…I knew it from the start. I'll risk getting hurt for these individuals. Just let anything happen so I can stay here."_ Amy sadly thought as she was not paying to the conversation in front of her.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol so I am actually kind of happy that I am not rushing the romance in this story. 5 chapters and no romance yet. It'll happen eventually but not yet. Until next time! Baiiiii**


	6. Stay

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoyy :D**

* * *

"Amy? Aaaamy? Are you there?" Sonic asked, lightly knocking on her head.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Amy asked, shaking her head.

"You spaced out. Anything you want to talk about?" Sonic asked as he looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit tired…" Amy lied, looking down to her laps.

"Well, it is getting kind of late and I'm sure mom is worried about us. We should head out." Shadow spoke as he stood up, stretching his arms.

"Yeah. It was fun hanging with you Blaze. See you tomorrow at school?" Silver asked.

"Sure! I'll see all of you tomorrow. Oh Amy…I really wished you went to school with us." Blaze sighed.

"I know…but maybe sometime. I-I just can't at the moment." Amy smiled, avoiding eye contact from Sonic.

"It's fine. But if you do decide, text me alright? Maybe we can hang out just us two sometime soon." Blaze suggested.

Amy nodded. Everyone said their goodnights and left Sweet n Treats. As the 4 began walking home, Shadow and Silver thought it would be fun to race each other home, leaving Sonic and Amy alone. The tension was rising and both hedgehogs didn't know what to say.

Sonic cleared his throat. "You should totally come to school with us. I have so many more friends I want you to meet."

"Sonic…you know I can't at the moment." Amy sighed.

"Actually, I don't. I know you leave after a week but what's the real reason? You have everything here. Are you not happy with what you have?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't get it. I don't want to talk about it." Amy replied, rubbing her arm as she looked down.

"Why can't you? Maybe I will understand and I will help you. You just have to trust me." Sonic said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Amy looked up at him and kept a straight face. Her arms formed small goosebumps and her cheeks began to get warm.

"I-I don't know. I really do want to stay here but I can't. I need to find my purpose in this world."

"Purpose in this world? Why are you in such a rush to find it? When the time is right, it'll come to you." Sonic said as he gently tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"I want to find my purpose already so I can stop leaving. You don't know what it's like to leave people who suddenly care for you and can offer everything you need. It's no fun. I hate it. I've been really lucky to somehow find foster parents who want to take me in and each and every one of them were so kind towards me. But I had to leave them because I was scared of being attached and not finding a reason to stay." Amy explained as she began to clench her fists.

"You've never thought that maybe it doesn't have to be some sort of job or place to make you stay but rather someone? Anyone important to you?" Sonic asked as he scratched his head.

"No…I have never developed feelings for anyone. I've cared for people but never enough to keep me. I don't know if that's selfish but I don't want to rely on someone to make me feel strong. I don't want to be weak. Plus, the moment I do find someone that I care so much for, they will be my weakness and I've been through so much pain." She continued.

"I see. Well, you still have about 4 or 3 days left…what happens if you haven't found a reason to stay?" Sonic asked, nervously.

"Then, I leave. I never come back and you'll never hear from me. I'll be some forgotten memory anyway." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave. I-I've somehow grown attached to you…" Sonic admitted, trying not to blush.

"W-What? You've attached yourself to me…?" Amy asked in disbelief.

Sonic sheepishly nodded. "Not just me. Silver, Shadow, and mom. We've never had any other girl at our house other than mom of course. It's nice because now we have someone that will help my mom control us. My brothers sometimes feel useless because they feel they have the need to protect someone. With you, they finally have what they want," Sonic said. "we love you Amy. So much. If you can't stay for them…at least do it for me. I promise here in Station Square I'll help you find your reason. Just don't leave me. Please."

Amy sadly stared at the floor while listening to Sonic. All Sonic had said to her was nothing new to her. He wasn't the first person who tried to beg her to stay. But for some reason the way he spoke to her and the sadness in his tone made her pity him. Her heart began to beat.

" _It's about time you found your purpose in this world. Whether it's to make someone happy or make a difference in this world. Just give it time."_

Aleena's words suddenly appeared in her mind. Maybe Sonic was right. She needed time. Aleena was right that maybe it was someone that would keep her here. She turned to look at Sonic who looked back at her. They locked eye for a few seconds before Amy shook her head and chuckled.

"Let's make a deal. If I decided to stay and you can help me find my purpose, I'll never leave. But, if I do stay and I feel that it's been too long without finding my purpose, I'll leave and you'll never hear from me. Is that good enough for you?" Amy asked.

"Perfect. Just watch Amy. I'll help you in no time." He said, crossing his arms with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't get your hopes up." She laughed.

"Thank you. This means to me and my brothers more than you'll ever know. They would have been so heartbroken if they realized you suddenly left. Not to mention they don't know about your one week thing." Sonic reminded.

"Yeah. You're lucky I decided to stay. I-I don't give such opportunities. You're the first person out of maybe 100 individuals who tried begging me to stay." She admitted.

"Woah. Then I must be pretty special. Maybe we could be the perfect couple." He winked.

"As if. We're foster siblings remember?" Amy crossed her arms.

"Yeah. 'Foster'." He said.

"So…?"

"We're not related by blood. Which means the term foster has nothing to do with the fact that we can't date. So, if you ever develop feelings for me, you know where to find me." He joked.

"Sonic! I won't develop feelings for you. My heart is a rock. Literally." She laughed.

Sonic shrugged. "I'm just saying if it happens. Who knows…maybe I'll be the one developing feelings first."

"Wait, I remember Silver or Shadow saying you've never dated anyone. Why is that?" Amya asked.

"Well, like I said…I am waiting for the right one." He responded nonchalantly.

"Do you even want to be in a relationship?" Amy asked.

"I guess? I don't know…sometimes I do but I have my fears." He sighed.

"Fears? Care to explain."

"Well, I am the wind. Nothing ever holds me back. Nothing can stop me. I feel as if once I am in a relationship, I'll lose my freedom. I'll be tied down. I need to be alone once in a while and a girl will only be clingy and will never leave me alone." Sonic explained.

"I see…"

"Yeah. I want my girl to understand that I want my own time once in a while and she needs to respect that. Not to mention I don't want some spoiled rich girl like the ones at my school. All the girls that are my friends are kind, thoughtful, and humble. But that's only like 4 of them. The rest are brats and they all hit on me."

Amy nodded knowing what Sonic is talking about.

"I don't know. Maybe the girl I'm looking for is here. Just not 'here' if you know what I mean. She could be someone I least expected or maybe even a new girl that will eventually transfer to my school. It's dumb I know…" Sonic mumbled.

"No! Not at all! I see where you're going. I totally agree. I don't want a guy who is constantly behind my tail. I would love my alone time once in a while but of course I like company from the one I love. Don't ever think about how dumb you may sound. That's perfect enough for me." Amy smiled.

"You're pretty cool you know that?" Sonic remarked, winking down at Amy.

"Haha that's a first. But thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"I think like every sibling does I need to have a nickname for you."

"A nickname?" Amy asked, confused.

"Yeah. I like Ames. What do you think?" Sonic suggested.

"I like it. I'll come up with yours eventually. Not to mention Silver and Shadow." Amy sighed.

* * *

Both Amy and Sonic entered the house slowly closing the door behind them. They both tip toed up the stairs until both were caught by Silver and Shadow. They had their arms crossed with serious faces.

"Where were you two?" Silver asked.

"Making our way home. You guys ditched us." Sonic frowned.

"The two babies in our family and they think they're all grown up." Shadow sighed.

"Wait, I actually never knew who was the oldest." Amy pointed out.

"Well were all triplets. Shadow first then me and Sonic is last." Silver explained.

"Awww Sonic does look like the baby." Amy laughed.

"Hey!" Sonic cried.

Silver and Shadow couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm not the baby anymore. We have a new baby in the house." Sonic smirked, looking at Amy.

"Psh that's not fair." Amy spat.

"Whatever. You're a year younger than us." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Awwww Amy is the baby. Who's a cutie patoot?" Silver asked in a high pitched voice.

"Patoot?" Shadow asked, raising a brow.

Silver shrugged.

"You guys are so annoying!" Amy yelled, stomping to her room.

"BUT YOU LOVE US!" Silver yelled.

"Is mom home?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet. I guess they really needed her today…" Silver sighed.

"She's out there saving lives. She's the best of the best." Shadow reminded.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Sonic yawned making his way to his room.

"Same." Silver yawned.

"I'll be in the library." Shadow muttered.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _A lot has happened in the past 24 hours. We almost burned the kitchen down. I met the so called rival of my brothers and I made a new friend! I guess things are sort of looking up but I got to keep a poker face on? Anyway, I just got back from a night out with my brothers and I had a moment with Sonic. The cute blue hedgehog. I spilled all my fears and worries to him as if I trust him. I mean I must trust him if I told him all of my personal stuff. But you want to know the weird part? He kept referring to us being a couple. Does he like me? Because I will slap some sense into him. He can't like me. I'm afraid if somehow I do like him, I won't be able to give him what he wants…A shot at love. HIS first love. Not to mention my first love… I can't say if I like him because I don't feel anything for him but I think that might change. Don't know why? Well, Sonic managed to convince me to stay even after a week passes because he's going to help me find my purpose. CRAZY RIGHT? I've never let that happen. Yet somehow I let Sonic. Weird right? Ughh but if I do stay…THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! OMG I JUST REALIZED THIS NOW. OMG OMG OMG… Okay shoot I'm going to sleep because I'm tired but I'll write back as soon as I can!_

 _-A.L.R_

* * *

 **A/N: :3**


	7. Game night

**Okay sorry for the lack of updating! Summer is almost coming to an end for me. I start school on the 28th of August but I have other stuff keeping me busy. I've been very sleep deprived also so I am usually tired and I refuse to write my stories during the day. I get distracted whereas at night, I am focused and my mind starts to flow with ideas. Did I ever tell you guys that when I write my stories, I don't really have it all planned out? I just write whatever comes out of my head first and I keep going? I know doing that isn't such a good idea but I honestly don't have the patience to think of what goes next. My updating would take longer. Anyway, enough with the blabbing! I've gotten so many reviews about you guys loving this story and I am so happy! Keep up the reviews so I can hear your feedback! I love waking up to my inbox full of reviews :D because it encourages ,e to continue! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

Amy's faint snore was the music to her room. The sun was out and honking cars were heard outside. Another school day which meant another day for Amy to be home alone. She groaned and hid her head under her pillow, refusing to open her eyes. But the sounds of outside was enough to wake her up. She annoyingly sat up and stretched her arms.

Amy lightly yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked out her window and spotted teens around her age walking towards the direction of school. Amy sighed and got out of her bed. She was for sure not going out again. But what could she do at home?

"What the hell can I do around here?" Amy asked, looking around her room. As she looked around, nothing had caught her interest. She decided to freshen up first and walked to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes in the bathroom, Amy made her way to her closet and picked out the first outfit she saw. A pair of black leggings with an oversized white shirt was definitely the mood she was in. She placed a pair of sandals on and tied her quills in a high pony.

"Oh yeah. I am feeling this. Now, I am kind of hungry…I'll eat and then figure out what to do." She thought as she walked downstairs.

* * *

"Ugh, I am so done with school." Sonic groaned, banging his head on his locker.

"The school year just started though…" Silver chuckled.

"We still have until June Sonic." Shadow rolled his eyes.

Sonic whined and closed his locker, walking away with Shadow and Silver. As they were walking down the halls, a bunch of girls had surrounded them, asking them a bunch of questions while others flirted. Sonic rolled his eyes while Silver and Shadow simply ignored them.

"I don't know how much longer I can take all of this." Sonic mumbled.

"Tell me about it. If only we had girlfriends already this wouldn't be a problem." Silver replied.

"Hey idiots." A cocky voice greeted.

"What the hell do you want Scourge?" Sonic asked, growling.

Scourge shrugged. "Nothing. Just wondering where that cute pinky friend of yours was."

"Leave her alone." Silver spat.

"And how are you going to make me?" Scourge smirked.

"We won't. But you'll be asking for it if we see you near her. She's not going to be with someone like you." Shadow responded, shaking his head.

"Describe 'someone like you.'"

"Well-" Sonic started.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. You can't hide her from me. Who is she to you guys anyway?"

"Our sister." The 3 responded in unison.

"I see…interesting. Well, see ya around losers." Scourge said as he walked away.

"One of these days I am going to lose it." Sonic mumbled.

* * *

"You just want attention! You don't want my heart. Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new." Amy sang as she washed the dishes. After eating her breakfast, she washed her dishes. She was always raised to do the simple things around any house. Whether it was washing the dishes or sweeping the floor.

"Yeah you just want attention. I knew from the start. You're just making sure I'm never getting over you. Ohhhhh" Amy continued singing as she danced around the kitchen.

 **A/N: I am so sorry but this song by Charlie Puth is my life.**

"Ugh it's barely 9 am. What am I going to do until the boys arrived at 4? Hm…maybe I can just take some random quizzes on my computer. Yeah! I'll do that!" Amy remarked as she ran to her room. She sat on her chair and logged on to the home screen.

"Let's see…what quiz should I do? Oh! Maybe what element am I?" Amy asked herself, clicking on the page.

"What is my favorite color? Uhh let's go pink. What is my favorite season? Hm…I guess winter. Favorite food? What does food have to do with elements?" Amy asked laughing.

Hours had passed and Amy hadn't realized how the clock had gone by so fast. She was very into the quizzes that she was unaware of noises downstairs. Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I need a nap…" Amy mumbled, walking to her bed and slowly making her way on it. She pulled her blanket and hid under the pillows. In a few seconds she was already out. Her door slowly opened revealing Sonic. He looked towards the bright that had caught his eye and walked up to it.

 **You are Cotton Candy!**

 **You are bubbly and sweet. You love positivity and making new friends. You are sensitive and love to have a good laugh. But, you sometimes lack confidence and that's something you should work on. Good things will come your way soon.**

Sonic read what was on the screen and chuckled, looking at Amy. He closed her computer and quietly walked out of her room. He walked downstairs and met with his brothers who were in the kitchen doing homework.

"Geez, you guys start without me. You know I hate being behind." Sonic sighed taking his homework out from his backpack.

"Where's Amy?" Silver asked.

"Sleeping. I guess she spent the whole day taking quizzes. She must've been bored." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, I mean…she has nothing to do here really. I don't want to risk her getting lost either. Especially with Scourge and his gang around the city all the time." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Wait, did you show Amy the game room?" Sonic asked, looking at Silver.

Silver face palmed. "I forgot about that! Oh gosh. Do you think she's a gamer?" Silver asked.

"Maybe. When she wakes up maybe we can ask. We have a ton of games." Sonic excitedly replied.

"Less talking and more homework." Shadow mumbled.

"Party pooper." Sonic and Silver spat.

* * *

"AMES WAKE UP!" Sonic yelled, shaking her.

Amy was startled and immediately woke up. Her head quickly looked around and her eyes scanned the room. Amy's eyes met Sonic's and she screamed.

"Sonic what the heck! Why did you scream?!" She asked, annoyed.

"You've been asleep for about 3 hours now and I was concerned." He grinned.

Amy laid back down and covered her face with her blanket.

"No more sleeping!" Sonic whined as he grabbed her by the feet and dragged her out of bed. Amy held onto her bed like her life depended on it but luck was not on her side.

"Soooooonic what are you doing?!" Amy asked as she was being dragged.

"It's a surprise." Sonic chuckled as he walked further into the hallway.

"Are you going to kill me?" Amy asked, closing her eyes.

"Maybe." He replied.

* * *

"You idiot you dragged her out of bed?!" Shadow asked, walking up to Sonic with his arms crossed.

"Oh my gosh! This is hilarious!" Silver laughed.

"What is all of this about? I was sleeping!" Amy cried.

"We introduce you to our game room!" Sonic introduced.

"Woah! Look at this place! There's everything here!" Amy excitedly remarked.

On one side of the room, a flat screen TV was hanged against the wall under a fancy looking drawer that contained games and controls. A bunch of bean bags surrounded the area. On the other side of the room, a series of arcade machines were all perfectly lined up next to each other. In the middle of the room were 3 small tables that consisted of ping pong, Pool, and foosball. The walls were colored a dark purple to give the room the arcade vibe. A white cabinet was next to the door that was full of board games. A mini fridge was spotted next to the arcade machines.

A series of random colored carpets were placed all over the floor. Amy was in awe, not believing what she was seeing. Shadow lightly chuckled while Silver excitedly jumped and Sonic crossed his arms grinning.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Amy was able to say.

"Then don't say anything! Just play with us!" Sonic offered.

Amy nodded.

* * *

"SONIC SHE IS ABOUT TO BREAK YOUR RECORD!" Silver yelled.

"Silver he's right next to you…" Shadow growled.

"Shoot. I didn't think anyone was able to break my record. You guys couldn't do it…" Sonic said as he watched Amy dance.

"Is the song almost done?" Amy asked, taking deep breaths.

"Almost. But I doubt you'll master that gold mo-" Sonic remarked until his eyes widened.

"OHHHH SHE DID IT!" Silver yelled, jumping on the bean bag. Shadow rolled his eyes but applauded. Sonic's jaw dropped. Amy turned around and wiped a small bead of sweat forming on her forehead. She sat down and relaxed her body.

"That was so intense. I don't want to get up." Amy muttered.

"Okay I am impressed that you beat my record by a couple of points but let's see how you'll do in this shooting game." Sonic smirked.

"How about we play in teams first? She needs to warm up." Shadow suggested.

"AMY YOU KILLED ME! I'M ON YOUR TEAM!" Silver cried.

"I'm sorry! You were approaching me and I panicked." Amy chuckled.

"Okay your goal is to get to that target without getting killed." Sonic explained.

Amy nodded.

"W-W-Wait! No! That's me!" Sonic yelled, rolling off his bean bag.

"Haha suckers!" Shadow smirked.

"Oh no!" Amy said, pressing the button as fast as she could.

"Amy no!" Shadow frowned.

"Great. You just killed your team." Silver sighed.

"Heh, Sorry…" Amy nervously laughed.

"Okay well shooting games isn't your thing so how about ping pong?" Sonic suggested.

"Alright! Let's do doubles! I call Amy!" Silver said, standing next to her.

"Fine then." Sonic rolled his eyes.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Oh! Nice hit Amy!" Silver commented.

"Thanks." Amy smiled.

"No fair! You two have fast reflexes." Sonic whined.

"And you call yourself the fastest thing alive?" Silver laughed.

"BURN!" Amy laughed.

Sonic and Shadow growled. They both looked at each other and nodded with a serious face. Before Amy and Silver knew it, they were being hit with multiple ping pong balls. They both screamed and ducked under the table for protection.

"That hurt!" Amy said, rubbing her arm.

"Cheaters!" Silver remarked.

"Never underestimate our speed kills." Sonic replied.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"Hm…life?" Silver recommended.

"Sure why not?" Sonic shrugged.

The 4 got themselves comfortable enough to play a round of Life. Sonic took out the box and separated the pieces and cards. The money was perfectly stacked with the different colors.

"I call pink car!" Amy called.

"Blue for me." Sonic said.

"Red I guess." Shadow shrugged.

"I like the yellow one." Silver exclaimed.

A few minutes into the game, Amy was the first one to land on the marriage spot. She blushed and looked at her car piece alng with her small pink figure.

"Ohh Amy is getting married! You know what that means." Sonic teased.

"BABY!" Silver chuckled.

"Psh…who says I'm going to have kids?" Amy asked, frowning.

A few more minutes later.

"TWINS!?" Amy shrieked.

Sonic and Silver laughed. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"2 girls huh?" Amy shrugged.

"Better step my game up. I am behind." Silver sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of had fun writing this. Until next time! Baii**


End file.
